Power Of Love
by jessie32791
Summary: At the end of the school dance sean relizes his true feelings for Emma. One shot fluffy.


Degrassi: The Next Generation  
The Power Of Love  
  
"Emma Nelson, i still love you. Always have and always will. Can I have another chance?" Sean Cameron asked looking at Emma Nelson, his one true love. Chris Sharp watched at Emma's eyes widen and she smiled.

Events That Lead to this  
Sean's POV  
  
I walked into the gym with Ellie who was extremely pissy. I sighed and told her went to get some punch. At the punch bowl, I could see Emma in the corner. She was beautiful but not standing next to Chris. I crushed my cup as he kissed her cheek. I threw it away and went back to Ellie.  
"There's Mr. Simspon! You have to tell him, Sean."  
"Elz....." I said. She has been on my back for weeks because I finally told her about stealing Emma's step father's laptop.  
"Yes Sean. Go!" she pushed me towards him. I averted him and found Craig.  
  
"Hey man. What's up?"  
  
"Nothing much. How about you?"  
  
"Nothing. Where's Ellie?"  
  
"Don't know. Don't care. She's pissing me off."  
  
"Girls I tell you. Hey what's with Emma? You keep staring at her."  
  
"No I dont." i looked at Emma  
  
'You just did!"  
  
"Fine. I do still love Emma."  
  
"Ask her out then." I shook my head.  
  
"No....it's Emma."  
  
"Just ask her." Mr. Simpson walked into then.  
  
"Mr. Simpson."  
  
"Hey Sean,Craig. Having fun?"  
  
"Yah. Umm I have something to tell you. I stole your laptop." He looked at me in disbelief.  
  
"How could you? Spike gave me thet computer after my chemo treatments started. What kind of person does that Sean?"  
  
"A stupid one." Marco Del Rossi came on stage.  
  
"Ladies and Gentes! Welcome to BOLLYWOOD!! Now this year we have a special why to pick the king and queen-"  
  
"FIRE!!!!!" Liberty shouted. Behind Marco, curtains caught on fire. Every one was quick to leave, get out.  
  
Outside, I hide from Ellie. I found Emma alone and hurried over not knowing where Chris was.  
  
"Emma!" I said when I got closer. She turned and glared.  
  
"What?"   
  
"Students and staff, please return home now. The school is fine."  
  
"Can I walk you home?"  
  
"Do I have a choice?" she snarled. I walked besides her.  
  
"Em, I'm sorry for acting like a jackass. I should of never left you for Jay and those idiots."  
  
"Mmmhmm."  
  
"Em, can I have a second chance?"  
  
"I've given you second chances! I've given you third chances!"  
  
"Yeah so beat it Slim Shady." Chris said walking over to us.  
  
""Emma Nelson, i still love you. Always have and always will. Can I have another chance?" Chris's face changed as Emma smiled at me.  
  
"I love you too Sean. Sorry Chris. But I'm taken." She walked over and grabbed my hand. Chris glared and walked away. Emma turned and looked at me.  
  
"No scary perms?"  
  
"No, didn't perm it thank god." I laughed with her.  
  
"So wanna dance? YOu can still hear the music from the school."  
  
"Sure." I put my hands on her waist and her hands found my shoulders. Clay Aiken's The Way was playing at school and you could hear it.  
  
Something bout the way you look tonight  
Something about the way that i  
I cant take my eyes off you  
  
Something about the way your lips and mine  
maybe it's the way I get nervous when your around  
  
And I want you to be mine  
and if you need a reason why  
  
It the way that you move me and the  
way that that you tease me  
the way that I want you tonight  
It's in the way you hold me  
in the way you know me  
I can't seem to find the right words to say  
You can feel it in the way  
  
Oh feel it in the wayyyyyy  
  
Something about how you steal my mind  
  
Some thing about the way that I  
whisper your name when I'm asleep  
  
oh baby  
  
Maybe it's the look you get in your eyes  
Oh baby it's the way it makes me feel when I see you smile  
And the reasons they may change  
What I'm feeling seems to say  
  
It the way that you move me and the  
way that you tease me  
the way that I want you tonight (tonight)  
It's in the way you hold me  
in the way you know me  
I can't seem to find the right words to say  
You can feel it in the way  
  
ohhhhhh you feel it in the wayyyyyyyyy  
  
Cant put my fingers on it  
Just what makes me love you  
  
So don't ask me to describe  
i get all choked up inside  
just thinking of the way..  
  
It the way that you move me and the  
way that you tease me  
the way that I want you tonight (tonight)  
It's in the way you hold me  
in the way you know me  
I can't seem to find the right words to say  
You can feel it in the way  
  
It the way that you move me and the  
way that you tease me  
the wayyyyyyy  
  
Something about the way you look tonight  
nothing more to that i feel it in the way  
  
"Love you Emma."  
  
"Love you too." And we kissed.

The End


End file.
